A Serpente e o Texugo
by Louise Bailer
Summary: Cedric Diggory foi escolhido como um dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo, fazendo com que os sentimentos do rapaz e de sua melhor amiga Amy se tornem confusos em relação ao que sentem um pelo outro. Será que o sentimento de ambos é verdadeiro o suficiente para superar conflitos, perigos e até mesmo a morte? CEDRIC x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I. EM MEIO ÀS COBRAS, LITERALMENTE.**

Há seis anos eu me perguntava o porquê de estar na Sonserina, e nunca encontrei respostas. Eu era mestiça, o que já fazia com que alguns de meus colegas torcessem o nariz ao passarem por mim, e, ao contrário de todos os outros da minha casa, não via o fato de ser uma sonserina como grande coisa. Aliás, a única coisa que eu tinha a ver com a maioria de meus colegas era a cor dos cabelos: louros. Longos e louros cabelos, que eu me irritava todas as manhãs na hora de pentear.

Quando eu estava no segundo ano, fiz amizade com Hermione, uma garota da Grifinória. Ela gostava de passar um bom tempo na biblioteca, assim como eu, e conseguia me superar em inúmeros feitiços, apesar de ser nascida trouxa. Era simplesmente incrível. Graças a convivência com ela, adquiri nojo pela casa em que eu me encontrava, principalmente por Draco Malfoy e dois amigos asquerosos dele. Cheguei a pedir ao Chapéu Seletor para que me trocasse de casa, o que ele não permitiu. Minha amizade com Harry Potter e os irmãos Weasley também não me ajudou muito a adquirir muito respeito em meio aos sonserinos. Cheguei inclusive a sair com Fred Weasley quando eu estava no quinto ano, éramos colegas em poções, mas durou apenas dois meses. O que já era de se esperar, já que passávamos mais tempo fazendo armadilhas para aquela gata maldita do Filch do que namorando. Ficamos bons amigos, no final das contas.

No início de meu sexto ano, conheci Cedric Diggory, que estava no sétimo ano pela Lufa-Lufa. Confesso que no início eu sentia vontade de lançar o feitiço da perna presa nele quase toda a vez que o via. Ele era tão arrogante, irritante e metido a galã que eu realmente achava que ele merecia estar na Sonserina em meu lugar. Muitas vezes pensei que ele nutria essa mesma "afeição" por mim, pois sempre me encarava quando cruzávamos o caminho um do outro. Mas um dia eu o encontrei na biblioteca lendo um de meus livros trouxas favoritos, um que Hermione inclusive havia me presenteado em um natal, e resolvi conversar com ele. Ele mostrou-se o oposto do que eu havia imaginado, e logo estávamos amigos. Ou melhor dizendo, _melhores_ amigos. Não tínhamos nenhuma aula juntos, pois ele estava um ano na minha frente, e ficávamos realmente chateados por não podermos sentar juntos no jantar e falar mal dos sonserinos. Por isso aproveitávamos todos os momentos que podíamos juntos. Algumas pessoas chegaram a insinuar que estávamos namorando ou algo do tipo, o que eu achava um absurdo, éramos só muito amigos. Ok, ele até me dava lírios amarelos (minha flor favorita) algumas vezes, na maioria para se desculpar de não ter ido me encontrar em algum lugar ou quando brigávamos por algum motivo, mas isso não queria dizer nada.

Ainda lembro o dia em que Dumbledore anunciou, durante o jantar, que Hogwarts sediaria o Torneio Tribruxo e que Cedric decidira colocar seu nome no Cálice de Fogo. O dia em que a minha vida começou a mudar para sempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. O TORNEIO**

Desde que Dumbledore anunciara que Hogwarts sediaria o Torneio Tribruxo, não se falava em outra coisa nos corredores, salas e dormitórios. Todos os alunos que se achavam bons o suficiente diziam que colocariam seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo e muitos já estavam inclusive contando com a vitória. Havia também o boato de que Cedric seria o campeão ideal para a escola e que certamente colocaria seu nome também. Cedric havia ganhado notoriedade entre as casas desde que venceu a Grifinória na última partida de Quadribol.

Eu andava em direção aos jardins, pois tinha um tempo livre antes da próxima aula, quando vi Cedric e alguns amigos rindo e dando piruetas com uma vassoura. Dirigi-me até eles. Era engraçado ver Cedric abrir um sorriso ao me ver enquanto os outros dois amigos torciam o nariz.

- Oi - eu disse, ao me aproximar.

- Oi Amy - ele respondeu, largando a vassoura e levou uma das mãos à minha nuca e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

- Ei, cara - um dos amigos insuportáveis chamou - nós já vamos indo. Vamos guardar as vassouras antes da próxima aula.

Cedric acenou positivamente com a cabeça e os dois garotos viraram as costas e saíram em direção ao castelo.

- Vamos sentar em algum lugar? - ele perguntou-me.

- Claro.

Fomos até a beira de um pequeno lago e sentamos lado a lado na grama. Ainda era outono e haviam inúmeras folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão, deixando tudo alaranjado e mágico.

- Não precisa deixar a barba crescer pra tentar colocar o nome no Cálice, sabia? Você já tem idade suficiente - brinquei ao ver a barba rala que crescia em seu rosto, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma sonora gargalhada.

- Não gosta da minha barba? - ele perguntou, ficando sério. Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Gosto - respondi sorrindo - gosto muito. Mas então, você vai mesmo colocar o nome no Cálice?

- Vou, estou quase que absolutamente decidido a isso.

- Quase que absolutamente? - perguntei, rindo - o que faz dessa decisão um "quase"?

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando os antes penteados fios acobreados.

- Ah, você sabe - ele começou - preciso do apoio de alguém.

- Do seu pai? - perguntei - Tenho certeza de que ele apoiaria, dizem que o ganhador do torneio adquire muita honra e blá blá blá.

- Não, não falo do meu pai - ele respondeu impaciente.

- Então de quem?

- Seu - ele simplesmente respondeu, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos e sorrindo.

- Meu? - perguntei nervosa, fora pega de surpresa dessa vez.

- Sim, seu. Você é minha melhor amiga e a pessoa que mais me importo dentro desta escola. Se você me pedir para não me inscrever, serei obrigado a deixar metade de Hogwarts decepcionada ao inscrever um papel em branco.

Fiquei alguns minutos tentando absorver aquilo tudo. Claro que eu sabia que era importante para ele, assim como tinha certeza da importância dele para mim, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que eu tivesse tanto poder de persuasão em relação a ele. Aquilo me comoveu e me fez sentir uma vontade absurda de abraçá-lo, beijar suas bochechas, seus cabelos, olhos e tudo o que estivesse ao alcance de meus lábios. Mas obviamente não o fiz. Desde que crescemos um pouco, mantínhamos uma certa distância a fim de evitar qualquer comentário dos outros alunos ou de causar algum tipo de confusão em relação ao que tínhamos. Grande bobagem, eu já estava confusa sem nem ao menos cruzar os centímetros que ainda restavam entre nós. Desviei meu olhar o dele e encarei o lago.

- Você sabe que eu não faria isso - respondi, respirando pausadamente - não faria você decepcionar a escola, ou seu pai. Você tem o meu apoio.

Ele tinha meu apoio e permissão. Meu primeiro erro.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. O CÁLICE**

Depois de meus minutos nos jardins com Cedric, passei o resto da semana estudando e fazendo algumas provas. Eu havia combinado com Hermione de ajudá-la a estudar para os NOM'S, que pra ela só seriam aplicados no ano seguinte. Mas juntas chegamos a conclusão de seria produtivo para ambas: ela estudaria com - muita - antecedência e eu relembraria coisas que me ajudariam nas matérias em que me inscrevi no ano vigente. Era sexta-feira de tarde, o último dia de aulas da semana, e nós duas ainda estávamos na biblioteca.

- É hoje - disse Hermione, sem levantar os olhos do livro que lia.

- O que é hoje? - perguntei, largando minha pena e pergaminho na mesa e postando-me a encarar a garota de cabelos cacheados.

- O sorteio dos nomes para o Tribruxo - ela disse, fechando o livro e encarando-me com um olhar solidário - sei que está preocupada com o fato do Diggory se inscrever.

- De que adianta ser uma sonserina se sou tão transparente assim? - eu disse, cruzando os braços e bufando. Me recostei na cadeira.

- É normal ficar assim, eu também ficaria preocupada se fosse Harry ou Ron - ela tentou se explicar - e além do mais, as chances de ele ser escolhido não são grandes. Cada nome só pode ser depositado uma única vez, e centenas de alunos se inscreveram.

- É, você tem razão - dei o braço a torcer - mas eu simplesmente tenho a certeza de que ele será escolhido se depositar o maldito papel. Eu... eu não quero que ele participe, é perigoso.

- Ainda tem tempo, sabe? - ela disse, segurando as minhas mãos e lançando-me um olhar significativo. Fechei meus livros, coloquei-os de qualquer jeito na mochila e saí correndo da biblioteca.

Quando cheguei ao salão principal, estava uma confusão sem tamanho. Dois senhores grisalhos e barbudos rolavam no chão enquanto um grupo enorme de alunos bloqueava a passagem gritando "briga, briga, briga". Não demorou muito para que a professora Minerva, o professor Snape, Filch e sua gata suja chegassem e acabassem com a algazarra. Quando a confusão cessou, ouvi Lino Jordan rindo ao contar que os dois senhores eram, na verdade, Fred e George Weasley, que haviam tomado uma poção para crescer cabelo e barba na esperança de burlar a faixa etária do Cálice e depositar seus nomes. Mais adiante avistei quem eu procurava. E ele estava conversando com... Cho Chang?

Cho era uma garota bastante popular da Corvinal. Era um ano mais nova do que eu, tinha longos e lisos cabelos negros e olhos puxados. Eu a odiava. Na verdade eu antes só não gostava dela, até vê-la conversar, rir e passar a mão no ombro de Cedric. Foi aí que comecei a odiá-la. Mas aproximei-me dos dois mesmo assim.

- Oi, Amy - disse Cedric, abrindo um sorriso ao me ver - essa é Cho.

- Oi - eu disse, sorrindo falsamente para a garota.

- Engraçado você ser amigo de uma sonserina, Ced - a garota comentou com sua voz que mais parecia um par de unhas arranhando um quadro negro. Confesso que nesse momento tive vontade de perguntá-la por que ela não calava a boca, mas me contive e tentei permanecer simpática.

- Pois é, acho que me colocaram na casa errada.

- É verdade - disse Cedric - Amy não é como os outros, ela é especial.

Não pude evitar sorrir ao ouví-lo dizer isso. Percebi que Cho dera um sorriso sem graça.

- Então, Cedric - comecei, indo ao ponto que pretendia desde que saí da biblioteca - lembra o que disse sobre precisar de apoio para inscrever seu nome no Torneio?

- Sim, lembro - ele disse, juntando as sobrancelhas - o que tem?

- É que... bem... não sei se é uma boa ideia você fazê-lo - eu disse, gaguejando - quem sabe você desiste dessa ideia maluca?

- Bem, Amy - ele disse, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos e bagunçando-os, coisa que fazia sempre que estava nervoso - é que eu acabei de colocar meu nome no Cálice. Agora não há mais volta.

O sorriso que eu estava forçando para manter despencou de meu rosto e eu sentia minha boca se mover para tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhuma palavra saía dentre meus lábios.

- Mas as chances de eu ser escolhido são mínimas - ele tentou me confortar, percebera que eu estava nervosa - não acha?

- Claro, são mínimas - respondi - preciso descansar agora, estou morta de cansaço. Até mais, vocês dois.

Virei as costas e me dirigi a porta, quando ouvi Cedric pedir para que eu o esperasse. Parei no mesmo instante e me virei de volta para o salão, esperando que ele se despedisse de Chang. Ela respondeu com um "até mais, Ced". Ele me alcançou e se ofereceu para carregar minha mochila, o que eu permiti, pois estava realmente cansada.

- Até mais, _Ced_ - imitei-a olhando para ele. Afinal, o cansaço não me impedia de fazer piadas. Ele riu.

- Não implique com ela - ele me repreendeu - ela é legal.

- Claro - respondi - de boca fechada.

Ele riu mais uma vez. O resto do caminho até minha sala comunal percorremos em silêncio. Quando chegamos até a entrada das masmorras, estendi meu braço para pegar de volta minha mochila, que estava pendurada no ombro direito de Cedric. Ele bloqueou meu movimento e segurou minhas mãos no ar, envolvendo-as com as suas e encarando-as como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Por que não quer que eu participe? - ele me perguntou, despreocupado.

- Porque é perigoso - eu respondi, também com os olhos em minhas próprias mãos - e tenho medo que algo de ruim aconteça.

Levantamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo, de modo que ambos se encontraram. Ficamos fitando um ao outro, quando ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Nada irá acontecer - ele disse - se eu for o escolhido, pode ter certeza de que eu vencerei, ganharei a taça, meus galeões e com eles te comprarei o presente que quiser.

- Não preciso que me compre presentes - eu disse, rindo.

- Mas é claro que não precisa, Srta. Família Cheia de Galeões - ele brincou.

- Não, não é isso - comecei a ruborizar e voltei a encarar minhas mãos, ainda presas entre as dele - meu presente vai ser você voltar são e salvo, com todos os dedos, fios de cabelo, dentes. Sim, com todos os dentes por favor.

Nós dois rimos.

- Eu realmente preciso descansar - eu disse, desvencilhando relutantemente minhas mãos das dele.

- Tudo bem - ele respondeu, estendendo-me a mochila - mas não perca o jantar. Vão sortear os nomes.

Assenti positivamente, e Cedric aproximou-se, depositando um beijo em minha testa e desejando-me um bom descanso. Quando cheguei ao meu dormitório, joguei-me na cama e dormi imediatamente. Dormi um sonho com sonhos, sonhos com Cedric no Torneio. Sonhos que tornaram-se pesadelos. Num momento Cedric estava segurando a taça, sorrindo vitorioso. Porém no momento seguinte, tudo escureceu e um raio verde o acertou direto no peito, fazendo com que seu corpo sem vida caísse no chão. Gritei, chorei e acordei, também chorando. Esse fora o primeiro pesadelo de muitos que ainda viriam.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. OS QUATRO CAMPEÕES**

Em meus seis anos de Hogwarts, nunca tinha visto o Salão Comunal tão cheio quanto naquela noite. Os alunos não estavam dispostos nas mesas de suas respectivas casas como sempre, haviam alunos da Corvinal debatendo animadamente com alguns grifinórios sobre o possível campeão da escola, alguns grifinórios fazendo apostas com lufanos, alunos da búlgara Durmstrang espalhados pelas mesas das quatro casas e alunos que não identifiquei a casa correndo de um lado para o outro com uma caixa de madeira gritando algo do tipo "façam suas apostas". Como já era de se esperar, os únicos alunos que mantinham-se na sua respectiva mesa, sem se misturar com os demais, eram os sonserinos e as garotas de Beauxbatons. Passei reto pela minha mesa e segui em direção à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Chang estava mais uma vez alimentando o ego de Cedric, dizendo que ele seria o campeão ideal e tentando manter com ele um contato físico que, não sei o porquê, estava me incomodando. Por que essa garota estava sempre em volta dele? E por que raios ela tem que passar a mãos nos cabelos dele, nas mãos dele? Por que ela simplesmente ousava respirar perto dele?

- A Bela Adormecida veio, afinal de contas! - exclamou Cedric, com um sorriso, ao me ver.

- Não perderia por nada - respondi - sabe como é, sempre tem pudim em ocasiões como essa.

- E eu que pensei que a Srta. tivesse vindo por minha causa - ele fez uma falsa cara de indignação, fazendo-me rir - estou de coração partido.

Chang murmurou para Cedric que o encontraria depois e voltou para a mesa da Corvinal com seus colegas, mas não antes sem me fuzilar com os olhos.

- Acho que a srta. "até mais, Ced" não gosta muito de mim - conclui, encostando-me na mesa, ao lado de Cedric e sentindo seu braço roçar confortavelmente em meu ombro.

- Não, não gosta - ele respondeu, dando de ombros - ela acha que você é apaixonada por mim, ou algo do tipo.

Olhei para ele, que desviou o olhar e colocou-se a fitar o teto.

- Está estrelado hoje - ele disse.

- O quê? - eu ainda o encarava, esperando que ele me explicasse isso de acharem que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

- O céu - ótimo, ele mudara de assunto. Era sempre assim quando as coisas ficavam, err... confusas. Ele moveu sua mão até que ela tocasse a minha e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Tentei disfarçar meu rubor encarando o teto também, mas confesso que era difícil me concentrar em qualquer coisa. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas ultimamente os toques e carinhos de Cedric, que sempre estiveram presentes, haviam ganhado um significado novo. Quer dizer, eu me negava a pensar que estava começando a gostar de meu melhor amigo, mas não conseguia evitar o desconforto que sentia toda vez que ele me abraçava ou segurava a minha mão.

Saí de meu transe completamente ao ouvir os alunos correrem em direção às suas mesas. Olhei para a mesa dos professores e vi que Dumbledore, nosso diretor, havia entrado no salão e já estava preparando-se para dar um discurso. Ele sempre gostava de proferir algumas dúzias de palavras antes do jantar e eu, ao contrário de metade da escola, gostava realmente de ouví-las. Mas, para meu estranhamento, ele apenas desejou que todos tivessem um bom jantar e sentou-se em seu lugar à mesa dos professores.

Comi o jantar com vontade, as horinhas dormidas à tarde deixaram-me faminta. Quando as sobremesas chegaram, um passarinho de papel voou em minha direção e bicou minha bochecha, chamando minha atenção para alguma coisa. Quando olhei na direção que o passarinho apontava, vi um Cedric de boca cheia olhando para mim, apontando com a colher para o pote de doce que segurava e dizendo, lentamente para que eu lesse seus lábios, a palavra "pudim". Comecei a rir e me servi de pudim também, levantando o pote como se brindasse, o que ele correspondeu.

Ao fim do jantar, o diretor dirigiu-se novamente à frente das mesas das quatro casas e pediu atenção. Pediu para que Filch trouxesse o cálice para que os nomes fossem retirados. O zelador saiu do salão, e voltou minutos depois, seguido de sua gata maldita, carregando o enorme cálice e colocando-o aos pés do diretor.

O salão ficou em um silêncio tão profundo que se um único zonzóbulo (criatura que Luna havia me contado sobre uma vez) resolvesse sobrevoar o salão, seria ouvido. Dumbledore aproximou-se do cálice e com um movimento de suas mãos fez com que um pedaço de papel fosse literalmente cuspido do cálice.

- O campeão da Durmstrang é - ele disse, sua voz ecoando pelo salão - Viktor Krum!

O salão irrompeu em aplausos de todas as partes, logo silenciados por um sinal do diretor. Outro papel, desta vez cor de rosa, foi cuspido do cálice.

- A campeã da Academia de Moças Beaubatox é Fleur DeLacour!

Todos aplaudiram, principalmente os rapazes. Não contive o riso ao ver Fred e George Weasley subindo na mesa da Grifinória para assoviar e lançar fogos de artifício.

- O campeão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts é - o diretor disse, segurando o último papel - Cedric Diggory!

Gritos e aplausos poderiam ser ouvidos de Hogsmeade, tamanho o entusiasmo dos alunos com a escolha de Cedric para campeão. Muitos alunos correram em direção a ele, apertando sua mão e bagunçando seu cabelo, desejando boa sorte. Eu, por outro lado, afundei em minha cadeira e repassei mentalmente os últimos segundos. Mal ouvira o diretor convidar os campeões a se reunirem em uma sala à parte, quando notei exclamações de surpresa e burburinhos ao me redor. Levantei o rosto para ver o que havia acontecido, quando um quarto pedaço de pergaminho foi cuspido pelo cálice diretamente na mão de Dumbledore.

Pude ouvir Draco cuspir algo como "essa escola é uma palhaçada", quando o diretor ajeitou preocupadamente os óculos de meia-lua, limpou a garganta e disse hesitantemente:

- Harry Potter.

Levantei ao ouvir o nome de Harry. Pude ouvir exclamações de surpresa, vaias, alunos tão em choque quanto eu. Não estava entendendo nada, não eram apenas três campeões? E como Harry conseguira se inscrever, tendo apenas quinze anos? Isso tudo tirou meus pensamentos da órbita que normalmente circulavam: Cedric. Mas por pouco tempo, pois logo em seguida eu estava na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergá-lo por entre as dúzias de cabeças que bloqueavam a minha vista. Finalmente o avistei, e parecia que ele estava fazendo o mesmo, pois pareceu mais calmo depois que me avistou. Ele pronunciou lentamente "precisamos conversar" para que eu pudesse ler seus lábios, antes que o professor Binns o arrastasse para uma saleta, juntamente com Krum, Delacour e um Harry muito corado e nervoso.

Tudo estava bem pior do que eu imaginara, agora eram dois amigos meus a competirem um torneio ridículo arriscando as próprias vidas. E um desses amigos era o único garoto por quem eu havia me apaixonado. _Droga, eu estou apaixonada por ele, não estou? Droga, droga, droga_.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. DRAGÕES**

Como era de se esperar, nenhum dos campeões assistiu às aulas no dia seguinte. Eu já não assistia a nenhuma aula com Cedric, mas não vê-lo pelos corredores ou nas refeições estava me deixando agoniada. Depois do almoço, fui até o lago da escola, onde encontrei Hermione, Ron e Ginny conversando sentados à uma rocha. Assim que me aproximei, Ron saiu bufando e batendo os pés, esbarrou em mim, deixando meus livros caírem no chão, mas não parou para me ajudar a apanhá-los. Agachei-me e recolhi os livros, irritada, e fui até as duas garotas.

- O que deu no cabeça de salsicha? - perguntei, jogando a mochila na grama e sentando-me logo do lado dela.

- Ron está irritado porque Harry conseguiu se inscrever - respondeu Hermione, com a voz arrastada e cansada, como se estivesse discutindo sobre isso há muito tempo.

- Também fiquei surpresa com isso - confessei - como ele conseguiu burlar a faixa?

- Harry não burlou nada! - defendeu uma Ginny impaciente, corando logo em seguida ao receber olhares confusos meus e da amiga - quer dizer, não tinha como, tinha? Fred e George mesmo tentaram, e eles são bons em feitiços.

- Alguém colocou o nome dele, é a única explicação - pontuou Hermione - Harry não colocaria o próprio nome, uma vez que sabia que não podia. E ele e Ron combinaram de colocar juntos, Harry não agiria pelas costas de Ron.

- Explique isso ao cabeça dura do meu irmão então - suspirou Ginny, recostando-se à rocha.

Uma coruja cor de creme sobrevoou minha cabeça piando e largou uma carta em meu colo. Virei-a e vi meu nome escrito em uma caligrafia preguiçosa, foi como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de meu peito. Abri a carta meio sem jeito, rasgando a ponta do pergaminho, tamanha a ansiedade com que o fiz.

_Querida Amy,_

_Queria ter tido tempo ontem após o jantar para conversarmos, mas como deve ter notado, não pude._

_Será que poderia me encontrar na Torre da Astronomia antes do jantar? Há tanta coisa que quero lhe dizer! _

_Seu amigo mais galante e apaixonante, Cedrico._

- Que aulas vocês tem agora? - perguntei, ainda olhando para a carta.

- Tenho aula com o Binns - respondeu Ginny.

- E eu com o Moody - respondeu Hermione, entusiasmada.

- Droga - exclamei - tenho Poções agora, vejo vocês depois. É uma longa caminhada até as masmorras.

Felizmente cheguei a tempo na sala de Poções, o professor Snape não tolerava atrasos, mesmo de Sonserinos. A princípio eu pensara que ele não gostava de mim, pois constantemente me dirigia olhares desdenhosos e criticava minhas "companhias". Por "companhias", leia-se _você não pode ser amiga daqueles grifinórios imbecis._ Mas com o passar do tempo, comecei a notar uma postura mais branda e até amigável em relação a mim. Talvez fosse porque minhas notas eram as mais altas da classe naquela matéria em especial, ou pelo simples fato de eu acumular pontos para a casa em que ele era o diretor.

- Quase fora do horário, Srta. Bennet - disse o professor com sua voz arrastada.

- Desculpe, professor. Tive um contra-tempo.

- Imagino que sim - ele pontuou, sinalizando um lugar à bancada do lado de Joan Carter, meu parceiro de Poções.

Joan era razoavelmente simpático, para os padrões sonserinos, bem apessoado, bonito. Tinha os olhos cinzentos e os cabelos escuros. Era bastante quieto, o que lhe rendera a fama de misterioso entre nossa casa. Era motivo constante de olhares e risinhos entre as garotas, inclusive Pansy Parkinson, suposta namoradinha de Draco Malfoy. Os pais de Carter, apesar de serem de uma família puro-sangue, não tinham nenhuma relação com você-sabe-quem, pelo menos nenhuma relação descoberta.

- A aula de hoje - começou Snape - será infeliz e de conteúdo dispensável, porém é currículo assinado pelo Ministro e sou obrigado a ensiná-los tal... poção.

Todos se entreolharam sem entender nada, quando um giz branco flutuou até o quadro negro e escreveu, em caligrafia torta: _Amortentia_.

- A poção do amor - o professor continuou - ou melhor, da simulação dele.

Eu já conhecia a poção, pois já lera sobre ela. Confesso que sempre tive curiosidade em fazê-la, não para entregá-la a alguém, mas para tê-la. Diziam que ela possuía um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa. Fiz a poção com cuidado, sempre explicando o porquê de cada ingrediente a Carter. Ele escutava com atenção e por vezes contestava algum movimento meu, quando o professor Snape aproximou-se de nossa bancada.

- Poção bem feita - disse ele, a contragosto - mais uma vez. Como recompensa, para não dizerem que não recompenso, cada um de vocês levará uma pequena amostra.

As outras aulas transcorreram naturalmente, e eu mantive meu frasco de Amortentia bem protegido, enrolado a um pedaço de pano para não quebrar, dentro da mochila. Assim que a última aula terminou, comecei a correr em direção a Torre da Astronomia. Acabara de subir o último lance de escadas e estava prestes a entrar no terraço, quando esbarrei em algo duro e caí sentada no chão.

- Merda! - praguejei.

- Achei que não viria - disse Cedric, estendendo sua mão para me ajudar a levantar - já estava indo atrás de você.

Aceitei sua mão.

- Você tem as costas bem duras, sabia? - eu disse, esfregando a testa.

- Desculpe por isso - ele respondeu, sem graça.

- Não importa - eu sorri - vamos?

Ele sorriu, segurou minha mão e me guiou até o terraço da torre. O sol já estava se pondo, e o céu estava lindo em tons de laranja e amarelo. Deitamos um ao lado do outro e ficamos em silêncio observando o céu. Não aquele silêncio desconfortável, muito pelo contrário. Então me veio à mente algo que Luna havia me dito certa vez: "_você sabe que tem intimidade e carinho o suficiente por alguém quando os dois conseguem permanecer em silêncio por muito tempo e não se sentirem desconfortáveis com isso_". E era exatamente isso, eu me sentia confortável em estar ao lado de Cedric em silêncio, enquanto meu pensamento voava longe e o céu mudava de laranja a vermelho, de vermelho a púrpura e, finalmente, de púrpura a um azul escuro com milhares de pontinhos brilhantes.

- Como foi o seu dia? - ele perguntou, depois de um longo tempo. Virei o rosto para ele, dando de cara com seus enormes olhos azuis.

- Nada de muito interessante, eu não fui escolhida pra nenhum torneio nem nada - ele me olhou como se reprovasse o que eu havia dito - desculpe.

Voltei a encarar o céu e respirei fundo.

- Eu sei que você não queria que eu participasse, mas agora que aconteceu e não tem mais volta um pouco de apoio não faria mal, sabia? - voltei meu rosto para ele, ele me encarava - aliás, eu meio que _preciso_ do seu apoio.

- Como assim?

- Você é minha melhor amiga, a pessoa que eu mais... err... amo no mundo depois do meu pai - Cedric corava furiosamente e eu senti minhas bochechas começarem a ficar quentes também - eu até poderia competir se meu pai se opusesse, se você estivesse me apoiando. Mas o contrário me parece impossível.

Ele encarou-me por longos segundos, como se tentasse ler minha mente enquanto esperava uma resposta minha. Minha impulsividade rugiu dentro do meu peito e eu me virei de frente para ele, aproximando meu corpo e deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você tem meu apoio, sempre. Mesmo que eu não concorde, sempre estarei ao seu lado, Ced.

Cedric envolveu os braços ao redor de meu corpo e me puxou contra o seu, de modo que ficássemos abraçados, e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. Eu me senti, além de surpresa, tão confortável ali que me aninhei mais contra o peito quente dele e fechei os olhos.

- Obrigado, Amy - ele sussurrou - é realmente muito importante pra mim te ter aqui comigo.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo permanecemos ali, mas foi longo o suficiente para que eu caísse no sono. Nunca soube também se Cedric havia caído no sono também ou se permanecera acordado traçando desenhos invisíveis com os dedos em meu braço, pois quando acordei já era de manhã, e ele me encarava com um sorriso nos lábios.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. O BANHEIRO DA MURTA**

- Que horas são? - perguntei com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Sete e meia - ele respondeu tranquilo, deitando-se ao meu lado novamente.

- SETE E MEIA? - eu gritei, levantando-me rápido - COMO PODE ESTAR TÃO CALMO? PERDEMOS O PRIMEIRO TEMPO!

Cedric levantou preguiçosamente, agitou a varinha e fez com que o enorme edredom que nos cobriu naquela noite desaparecesse. Estranho, eu não me lembrava de ele ter conjurado um edredom na noite passada. Talvez ele o tivesse feito após eu ter adormecido. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Não adianta sair correndo agora, já perdemos a primeira aula.

- Eu... - comecei a gaguejar, caminhando de um lado para o outro - eu nunca faltei uma aula antes.

- Então já estava mais do que na hora de começar, não acha? - ele perguntou, um sorriso zombeteiro brincando em seus lábios. Sorri e o empurrei com o ombro.

- Vamos - eu disse - o mínimo que você pode fazer agora é tentar roubar comida para nós da cozinha.

Caminhamos sorrateiramente pelos corredores e quando chegamos à bifurcação que nos levaria ao corredor das cozinhas, avistamos o zelador, Filch, e sua gata maldita patrulhando aquela área do castelo.

- Droga! – exclamou Cedric, puxando-me para o canto do corredor – como conseguiremos comida?

Demorei apenas alguns segundos pensando.

- Vem comigo – eu disse, segurando-lhe a mão.

Levei Cedric até o banheiro feminino do segundo andar, explicando-lhe que ninguém nunca entrava lá e que nunca seríamos descobertos. Vi seu rosto empalidecer quando expliquei o motivo de ninguém nunca usar o banheiro: Murta que Geme.

- Ainda não entendi onde um banheiro se encaixa na nossa tarefa de conseguir comida – ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado no chão do banheiro.

- Simples, vou pedir que tragam para nós – respondi.

- Por favor, não me diga que está pensando em pedir à Murta que nos traga comida – ele disse, arregalando os olhos azuis e arrancando uma gargalhada minha.

- É claro que não! – eu disse rindo – está com medinho, campeão?

Ele amarrou a cara e cruzou os braços, escorando-se na enorme banheira ao centro do banheiro. Eu, em alto e bom som, chamei Dobby, o pequeno elfo doméstico amigo de Harry. O elfo instantaneamente se materializou à nossa frente. Desde que Dobby fora libertado da casa dos Malfoy, ele mudou-se para Hogwarts, e sempre estava disposto a nos ajudar.

- Srta, Bennet, que prazer em vê-la! – o elfo disse, e eu o abracei.

- Já disse que prefiro que me chame de Amy, Dobby.

- Velhos hábitos são difíceis para Dobby de largar – ele respondeu sem jeito, arqueando os ombros – no que posso ajudar a Srta. Benn... Amy?

- Eu e Cedric perdemos o café e o primeiro tempo, mas Filch está patrulhando o corredor das cozinhas. Acha que consegue nos trazer algo para comer? Qualquer coisa.

- Dobby conseguirá o melhor café que a Srta. Bennet e o Sr. Diggory já comeram em suas vidas! – e com um estalo de dedos, o elfo não estava mais lá.

Olhei para Cedric e vi que ele olhava com curiosidade para o lugar onde antes estivera Dobby.

- Não sabia que tinha um amigo elfo doméstico.

- Conheci ele por intermédio de Harry. Dobby tentou ajudá-lo no segundo ano dele, e Harry fez com ele fosse libertado da casa dos Malfoy. Dobby ficou eternamente grato a Harry por isso, e realmente gosta dele, de Hermione, Ron e eu. Assim como nós também realmente gostamos e nos importamos com ele. O que foi? – perguntei, quando vi que ele me encarava com um sorriso torto.

- Não há jeito de você ser sonserina, não mesmo. Você é tão boa em tudo. Você é perfeita.

Senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo e desviei meu olhar do ele. _Cedric está me elogiando_, pensei, sentindo-me uma daquelas meninas bobas dos primeiros anos suspirando ao verem Cedric nos corredores.

- Esse lugar é realmente assustador – agradeci mentalmente por ele ter mudado de assunto.

- Está com medo? – perguntei, sorrindo ao encará-lo novamente.

- Talvez um pouco – eu ri – e vou te azarar eternamente se contar a alguém.

- Toda Hogwarts sabe que eu sou melhor que você em feitiços – eu disse, querendo irritá-lo um pouco.

- É verdade, eu havia me esquecido – ele respondeu, e subitamente me puxou pela cintura, arrastando-me até que meu ombro direito estivesse contra seu peito, e apoiou o queixo no topo de minha cabeça – mas isso é bom, assim você pode me defender caso alguma coisa aconteça agora nesse banheiro macabro.

- Agora você é o _donzelo_ em perigo? – eu disse, tentando transparecer divertimento em minhas palavras, que me traíram ao saírem cortadas e falhas de minha boca. Ele riu. _Pelo menos alguém está achando essa situação engraçada_, eu pensei.

Dobby reapareceu trazendo um verdadeiro banquete: pudim, suco de abóbora, pães, leite e inúmeras outras coisas. Acabamos perdendo o segundo tempo de aulas também, mas não me importei muito. Comemos, conversamos e rimos bastante, quando de repente Cedric levantou, limpando tudo com um feitiço.

- Eu tenho que ir – ele disse, sem jeito.

- Mas está na hora do intervalo – eu o lembrei.

- Sim, eu sei. É que... eu meio que combinei de encontrar a Cho no intervalo, e sabe como as garotas são quando os garotos se atrasam...

- É, eu sei como as garotas são – eu disse, engolindo em seco. _Caso não tenha percebido, eu sou uma garota, seu idiota_ – Vai lá, eu tenho que ir à biblioteca mesmo.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

Assenti afirmativamente com a cabeça e saí do banheiro, sem me despedir. Como ele podia me fazer perder dois tempos inteiros de aula, me abraçar como me abraçou, dizer coisas que me deixavam confusa e depois simplesmente me deixar sozinha para encontrar aquela Corvinal? Senti alguma coisa em minha bochecha e passei as costas da mão na região. Observei a minha mão e percebi que estava molhada.

_Ó__timo, agora estou literalmente chorando pelos corredores por esse imbecil_. E com esse pensamento, dirigi-me ao dormitório para pegar meus livros e assistir ao resto das aulas daquele dia.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. A PRIMEIRA TAREFA**

Evitei Cedric por duas semanas. Se ele queria ficar com aquela Corvinal, que ficasse. Eu não me importava, não mesmo. _Não?_ a voz na minha cabeça me desafiava. Não, eu não me importava. Eu sabia que estava sendo infantil, que Ced era só meu amigo e que não havia nada de errado no fato de ele namorar alguma garota. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ignorar o fato de que eu gostava mais do meu amigo do que deveria, e que o fato de ele não corresponder a esse sentimento me magoava. A primeira tarefa seria dentro de dois dias, e eu forçava meus pés ao chão para que eles não saíssem correndo em direção ao lufano mais vezes do que conseguia contar.

Saí da biblioteca com Hermione e fomos em direção ao lago. A biblioteca havia se tornado meu refúgio durante aquelas semanas. Às vezes Hermione vinha me dizer que Cedric a visitava a minha procura, então eu simplesmente ia para alguma seção mais reservada e me escondia entre as pilhas de livros. Eu não queria ter que encará-lo ainda, não tinha tido tempo suficiente para colocar minha cabeça em ordem. Aliás, a verdade é que eu a estava ocupando com as matérias justamente para não ter que pensar nele.

- O que houve? – perguntei, ao ouvir um longo suspiro de Hermione.

- Harry e Ron – ela respondeu – eles estão me deixando louca!

- Eles ainda não estão se falando?

- Não! Ontem mesmo Ronald pediu que eu entregasse uma mensagem louca para Harry, como se eu fosse uma coruja! – ela respondeu indignada.

- Que mensagem? – ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

- O fato relevante na mensagem é que Hagrid queria falar com ele. Algo a ver com o torneio, eu acredito.

- Aí estão vocês! – Harry exclamou, aproximando-se de nós – Amy, você sabe onde está Cedric?

- Eu não o vejo há semanas, para ser sincera – respondi, desviando meu olhar dos olhos curiosos de Harry.

- Preciso dar a ele uma informação sobre a primeira tarefa – ele continuou – acha que consegue entregar a ele uma mensagem?

Eu ainda estava com raiva de Cedric, mas não iria me negar a ajuda-lo nas tarefas. Queria que ele vencesse, ou que pelo menos voltasse vivo, mesmo que não voltasse exatamente para mim.

- Claro – respondi.

- Diga a ele que a nossa primeira tarefa são dragões.

- DRAGÕES? – eu e Hermione exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Shh, pelo amor de Merlin – ele ralhou conosco – ninguém pode saber disso, não podem saber que já estamos preparados para a tarefa!

- Como descobriu isso? - perguntei num sussuro, aproximando-me do grifinório.

- Hagrid me levou até a floresta noite passada, mostrou-me os dragões. Achei que seria bom se Diggory estivesse preparado.

Assenti positivamente e disse que tentaria encontrar Cedric e lhe passar a mensagem. Dei às costas aos meus dois amigos e voltei ao castelo para cumprir a missão que me foi incubida por Harry. Circulei por vários corredores do castelo a procura de meu melhor amigo, aproveitando que ainda faltavam bons minutos para o começo da próxima aula. Encontrei um de seus amigos azarando um estudante sonserino do primeiro ano e perguntei se ele sabia de Cedric, e ele me respondeu que provavelmente estaria nos jardins. E aos jardins eu fui.

Ao tocar meus pés na grama verde, avistei Cedric conversando animado com... Cho. Mas que diabos essa garota tinha? Não saía mais do pé dele? _Foco, Amy, foco. Apenas entregue a mensagem_, pensei. Vi Cho ficar na ponta dos pés, apoiar as mãos nos ombros de Ced e lhe dar um beijo no canto dos lábios. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim. Vi quando Cedric virou na minha direção e me focalizou, e não pude esconder a expressão de ódio que estava estampada em meu rosto. Respirei fundo e virei as costas, dirigindo-me para as masmorras.

Grande coisa que ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o início da aula, entrei na sala e larguei os livros com mais força do que deveria na mesa, causando um enorme barulho.

- Delicadeza sempre foi o seu forte, Srta. Bennet - a voz arrastada do professor de poções entrou por meus ouvidos.

- Perdão, professor Snape - eu me desculpei, envergonhada - apenas não estou tendo um dia muito bom e resolvi chegar mais cedo para adiantar meu material para a aula.

- Compreendo - ele respondeu, sem esboçar nenhuma emoção - a aula está na página cento e vinte e quatro.

- Obrigada, professor.

Abri o livro na página indicada e fiquei encarando a página: a poção do morto-vivo. _Talvez eu pudesse usar um morto-vivo para ir atrás de Cedric e daquela corvinal. Ou talvez só atrás dela, talvez ele a matasse. Ninguém sentiria muito a falta dela, sentiria? Eu não sentiria_. Meus pensamentos impediram-me de perceber a sala ficando abarrotada de alunos. Também não percebi que Carter falava comigo, até que com um feitiço ele explodiu minha pena bem diante de meus olhos.

- Por que diabos você fez isso? - ralhei com ele.

- Pare de dormir, princesa - ele respondeu, mau-humorado - temos uma poção a fazer.

A contragosto comecei a poção. Nunca fiz uma tão mal feita quanto aquela. Incrivelmente, pela primeira vez em seis anos, eu não recebi os parabéns e nem o prêmio pela melhor poção da sala. _Desse jeito Cedric além de me deixar irritada, irá acabar com meu sonho de ser uma medibruxa_, pensei com raiva. Ao final da aula, fechei o livro com força, joguei-o dentro da mochila e saí da sala.

Naquele dia não compareci ao almoço, fui direto à biblioteca. Fui na seção de livros trouxas e catei "O retrato de Dorian Gray", meu livro favorito. Sempre pensei ser reconfortante ler sobre uma pessoa essencialmente pervertida e cruel, como Henry, quando eu me sentia desse jeito. Era sempre bom ver que eu não era tão ruim assim. Mal comecei a reler o livro, quando alguém tirou o livro de minhas mãos. Era Cedric. Ele sentou-se na minha frente.

- Por que está me evitando? - ele me acusava.

- Eu estou? Não tinha percebido - respondi ironicamente - minha falta. Desculpe.

- Odeio quando faz isso - ele disse - parece sonserina.

- Caso não tenha percebido, eu sou sonserina - respondi com raiva. A verdade é que odiava agir desse jeito, odiava parecer uma sonserina, apesar de ser uma. Odiava odiar, odiava o que eu era.

- É, você é - ele respondeu - mas não é assim. O que eu te fiz?

- Nada - confessei bufando, cruzando os braços e recostando-me com força na poltrona - você não fez nada, satisfeito?

- Então por que está me evitando? Não te vi por duas semanas inteiras! - ele falava exaltado, mais alto do que era permitido na biblioteca - por que saiu daquele jeito hoje mais cedo?

- Eu ia entregar uma mensagem - respondi secamente - mas você estava ocupado no momento.

- O que? - ele perguntou, incrédulo, mas logo pareceu perceber do que eu falava e ficou vermelho - eu não estou ocupado agora.

- Harry pediu para avisar que a primeira tarefa são dragões.

- Eu sei, Harry me disse.

- Então é isso.

Inclinei-me para frente e peguei meu livro de volta das mãos de Cedric, abrindo-o em uma página qualquer e fingindo estar lendo, esperando que ele saísse. Mas ele não o fez.

- Eu sinto a sua falta - ele sussurrou.

Por que diabos ele fazia isso? Eu estava brava com ele, não poderia amolecer só porque ele dizia sentir minha falta. Tarde demais, eu já sentia meus músculos na consistência de uma gelatina. Tentei me focar no livro por alguns minutos, mas como vi que ele não saiu do lugar, não aguentei e o encarei.

- Eu também - confessei.

Cedric sorriu, levantou-se e se sentou ao meu lado na poltrona, puxando-me pela cintura e beijando meus cabelos. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Senti-me relaxada, como se houvesse voltado ao lugar a que pertencia. Tentei não pensar em Ced namorando Cho, em ele desfrutando de um momento assim com ela. Só naquele momento me prendi ao pensamento de que era eu quem estava ali com ele, que naquele momento eu era dele e ele era meu. Meu Cedric.


	8. Chapter 8

Quero, primeiramente, agradecer aos reviews! Eu fico muito contente que estejam gostando da fic, pois eu simplesmente amo escrevê-la. Essa fic é de longe a minha preferida. E, só para deixar vocês curiosos, ainda tem muito romance e muito drama pela frente! A Amy vai cada vez mais mostrar o quanto é forte e apaixonada e muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer. Eu sei que demoro a atualizar, mas não desistam da fic!

**VIII. EU TE AMO**

Perdemos a noção do tempo na biblioteca, passamos a tarde sentados naquela poltrona, minhas costas recostadas no peito de Cedric e a respiração contínua dele em meus cabelos. Eu sentia os dedos dele traçando linhas invisíveis em meus braços enquanto eu lia em voz alta alguns de meus trechos favoritos para ele, até que algo acendeu em minha mente e fechei o livro.

- O que fará a respeito da primeira tarefa? - sussurrei, me afastando de Cedric e sentando ereta à sua frente.

- Eu ainda não pensei - ele confessou, dando de ombros.

- Como consegue ficar tão calmo? - perguntei - Deveríamos ter passado a tarde estudando uma forma de você ganhar, e não desperdiçá-la.

- Então agora quer que eu ganhe? - ele perguntou, provocante - e eu não achei a tarde um desperdício, muito pelo contrário.

Tentei não corar devido ao comentário final, e me limitei a dizer que nunca quis que ele perdesse, mas sim que desistisse. Ele revirou os olhos e se ajeitou na poltrona, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância de mim.

- Você se preocupa demais - ele disse.

- Você se preocupa de menos - eu rebati, sorrindo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e puxou minhas pernas, até que elas estivessem em cima de seu colo, tentei disfarçar a surpresa e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, para esconder o rubor que tornava meu rosto tão escarlate quanto o brasão da Grifinória. Mais uma vez uma luz acendeu em minha mente.

- Uma distração, é óbvio! - exclamei, alto demais, pulando do colo de Cedric.

- Do que você está falando? - ele perguntou confuso.

Voltei a sentar-me na poltrona ao lado dele, fitando-o nos olhos. Confesso que tive que fazer um esforço maior do que eu imaginara para não me distrair com as inúmeras nuances azuis dos olhos dele.

- Provavelmente você terá que capturar alguma coisa - eu expliquei - o Ministro nunca permitiria que a tarefa fosse matar dragões, eles estão em extinção.

- Prossiga - ele pediu, ainda confuso.

- Você terá que distrair o dragão e capturar o que quer que seja que ele estiver guardando. Simples.

- Simples? - ele perguntou exasperado - Eu havia pensado em um balaço, mas não posso levar nada para distraí-lo na prova!

- Use a cabeça, Ced - eu disse, tranquila - você pode levar uma varinha.

Abri um sorriso, mostrando como minha ideia era genial e simples, mas mesmo assim Cedric demorou a captar o espírito da coisa.

- Transfiguração - ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que como resposta a mim.

- Exato - eu sorri, triunfante.

- Você é um gênio! - ele exclamou, segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijando três vezes minhas bochechas. Não pude evitar sorrir - o que eu faria sem você?

- Você morreria, provavelmente - eu disse divertida, porém corrigi ao ver o olhar preocupado dele - de tristeza por não ter uma amiga tão legal quanto eu.

Ele não sorriu como eu esperava, então baixei meu rosto, envergonhada e xingando-me mentalmente por ter dito algo tão imbecil. Por fim, senti o peso de minhas próprias palavras e engoli em seco. E se eu não tivesse dado a ideia, e ele não soubesse o que fazer, será que algo de ruim aconteceria a ele? Estremeci.

- Foi um comentário burro, desculpe - eu disse, levantando-me da poltrona e recolhendo meus livros.

Porém, quando fui dar o primeiro passo em direção ao corredor da biblioteca, Cedric me segurou pelo pulso, tirando os livros de minhas mãos e os colocando em cima de uma mesa. Ele beijou minha bochecha e traçou uma linha até minha testa com os lábios. Senti um arrepio percorrendo toda a extensão de minha espinha. Eu precisava sair dali antes que perdesse minha sanidade por completo, mas sabia que não poderia. Não enquanto os braços fortes de Cedric envolviam minha cintura e seu queixo repousava no topo de minha cabeça. Não enquanto eu podia respirar o perfume fresco dele contra seu peito.

- Eu te amo, Amy - ele sussurrou, fazendo com que meu coração falhasse algumas batidas.

Era ridículo eu ficar abalada com o que ele acabara de dizer, eu sabia perfeitamente que Cedric me amava como amiga, como irmã talvez. Senti uma dor forte no peito ao lembrar-me disso, e respirei forte algumas vezes, na tentativa de fazer com que as lágrimas não rolassem pelo meu rosto. Eu não choraria na frente dele, nunca. Mas, mesmo sabendo que os sentimentos de Cedric por mim não eram condizentes com os que eu nutria por ele, minha garganta coçava e meu coração gritava para que eu finalmente dissesse aquilo que há tanto tempo me corroía. E eu disse.

- Eu te amo, Ced.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. FOCINHO-CURTO SUECO**

Finalmente o primeiro dia de provas do Torneio Tribruxo havia chegado. Eu fiquei impressionada ao ver o tamanho da torcida de Cedric, até mesmo os sonserinos asteavam bandeiras de Hogwarts, assopravam apitos e coisas que faziam barulho e usavam bottons de "Diggory arrasa" e "Potter fede", esse último foi ideia, obviamente, de Malfoy. A verdade era que Harry acumulava uma torcida bem limitada. E quando eu digo bem limitada, refiro-me a mim, Hermione, Ginny, Hagrid e os gêmeos. Sim, Ron ainda não havia superado o fato de Harry estar participando.

Quando cheguei à arena onde aconteceria a primeira prova, Hermione me pegou pelo braço.

- Vai comigo até a tenda dos campeões? - ela perguntou.

- O que você quer fazer lá? - perguntei confusa.

- Desejar boa sorte ao Harry - ela respondeu, corando - sabe como é, todos parecem desaprovar a participação dele, e ele é tão mais novo que os outros. Tenho medo que isso interfira no desempenho dele.

Eu admirava Hermione em muitas coisas, mas se havia uma coisa que me impressionava demais nela, essa coisa era sua alma. Eu sabia que ela, Harry e Ron eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, mas nunca imaginei que ela se importasse tanto com esses dois. E isso me surpreendeu. Respondi que acompanharia ela até a tenda, quem sabe assim eu pudesse desejar boa sorte a Cedric também.

Caminhamos envolta da tenda até Hermione encontrar uma brecha que nos mostrasse seu interior. Pude ver que Harry estava ali, de costas, se preparando para a prova.

- Harry - chamou Hermione, em voz baixa.

O garoto virou-se para onde nós estávamos e sorriu. Veio em nossa direção.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou.

- Viemos desejar boa sorte - Hermione respondeu, respirando fundo, e eu assenti com a cabeça - você sabe o que fazer, é só se manter concentrado.

O garoto assentiu e Hermione saltou para dentro da tenda, abraçando o amigo forte. Um flash cegante chegou aos meus olhos.

- Ah, o amor dos jovens! - exclamou uma mulher loira de voz esganiçada, que reconheci como sendo Rita Skeeter, a jornalista que tinha o dom de manipular qualquer fato de acordo com o que melhor lhe conviesse.

- Aqui é só parra campeõs - a voz grossa de Krum ecoou pela tenda - e parra amigos.

A jornalista saiu a contragosto. Eu permaneci do lado de fora da tenda, já que não havia avistado Cedric em lugar algum. _Por falar nisso, onde esse garoto se enfiou?_

- Procurando por alguém? - a voz que eu tanto amava soou perto de meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu desse um pulo pelo susto.

- Por Merlin, Cedric! - eu berrei - quer me matar?

- De jeito nenhum - ele respondeu rindo - pelo menos não antes de eu ganhar esse torneio.

- Tão confiante - eu debochei.

- Eu tenho que ser, já que minha melhor amiga não acredita no meu potencial - ele respondeu magoado.

- Você sabe que não é isso - eu respondi, envergonhada - eu só me preocupo com você. Esqueça isso, só vim desejar boa sorte.

Ele voltou a sorrir e se aproximou de mim, segurando minhas mãos.

- Até o Harry ganhou um abraço de boa sorte, vai me deixar sem um? - ele perguntou, fingindo incredulidade.

Eu sorri e o abracei forte, beijando suas bochechas. Como eu gostava de estar assim com ele, de abraçá-lo e sentir que ele não fazia o mínimo esforço para que nossos corpos se separassem. Outro flash.

- Já disse parra sair daqui! - esbravejou Krum para a câmera fotográfica flutuante de Rita Skeeter.

- Ced! - alguém gritou do outro lado da tenda. Alguém que eu enforcaria com um fio de meu próprio cabelo se tivesse a chance: Cho Chang. Cedric e eu nos separamos.

A garota franziu o cenho quando viu que eu estava ali, mas logo depois sorriu falsamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Bennet? - ela perguntou, sorrindo. Eu só precisava de um feitiço para fazer todos aqueles dentes desaparecerem da boca dela. Ou meu punho. Me contive.

- Faço a mesma pergunta a você, Chang - respondi no mesmo tom falso que ela usou para se dirigir a mim.

- Eu vim desejar boa sorte ao Ced, afinal, eu sou a namorada dele.

Até a pessoa mais estúpida perceberia a mudança de tonalidade na voz dela ao pronunciar a palavra "namorada", e eu senti que precisava sair dali antes que vomitasse, ou batesse nela.

- Estarei na arquibancada, na torcida do Harry - fiz questão de enfatizar, antes de sair da tenda e deixar os dois para trás.

A arena já estava lotada de estudantes e eu tive que fazer um enorme esforço para conseguir alcançar os gêmeos em meio à multidão.

- Onde está Hermione? - Ron perguntou.

- Já está vindo - respondi - foi desejar sorte ao Harry.

- Claro - ele respondeu mau-humorado - ele vai precisar mesmo.

Rolei os olhos, afinal, não era como se Harry tivesse se inscrito por vontade própria, ou estivesse namorando alguma oriental metida, arrogante e estúpida... _Pare com isso, Amy!_ Graças a Merlin, meus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz do Ministro Fudge anunciando o início da primeira tarefa. Poucos minutos se passaram até um enorme dragão amarelo aparecer no meio da arena.

- Uma salva de palmas para o primeiro campeão - Fudge gritava - Cedric Diggory!

Engoli em seco. Cedric entrou confiante na arena, com a varinha em punho, e estudava o dragão como se fosse um gato e ele, o rato. Um enorme rato amarelo com escamas e asas. O dragão guardava um ovo dourado, e assim que percebeu a presença de Cedric, começou a cuspir fogo. Cedric lançava feitiços para desviar o fogo, mas não parecia surtir muito efeito. Eu ficava cada vez mais nervosa a cada momento em que as chamas passavam perto de seu corpo.

_Vamos, Ced, a distração!_ Eu o orientava mentalmente, como se ele pudesse me ouvir. Magicamente, ou por pura coincidência, Cedric, ao desviar de mais um lançamento de chamas, caiu deitado no chão, ao lado de uma rocha que media metade de sua estatura, até que murmurou alguma coisa apontando a varinha para a pedra, transformando-a em um cachorro labrador. Eu pulava e vibrava ao ver que o dragão havia se distraído com o cachorro, que corria para o lado contrário ao que Cedric se encontrava. O rapaz saiu correndo e agarrou o ovo, quando o dragão se cansou do cachorro e voltou-se para ele. Instintivamente gritei "atrás de você!", o que ajudou Cedric a escapar por um triz. Foram os quinze minutos mais longos da minha vida.

Confesso que não prestei muita atenção às provas de Delacour e Krum, e devo admitir que a de Harry foi, sem dúvidas, a mais perigosa. Era incrível como sempre alguma coisa fora do padrão acontecia com ele. Claro que não era culpa dele, desde que era um bebê estivera na mira do maior bruxo das trevas já conhecido.

_Harry gritou para Cedric fugir, mas ele não o fez. Ao contrário, correu em direção ao amigo. Foi quando o raio verde o atingiu, fazendo-o cair sem vida no chão._

- Amy! Amy, acorde! - Fred gritava.

Abri meus olhos e percebi que estava no chão. Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny e Ron estavam à minha volta e me ajudaram a levantar. Lembrei do que havia visto, _ou sonhado_, e minha respiração acelerou.

- Onde está Cedric? - perguntei exasperada.

- Calma, lindinha - Fred tentou tranquilizar-me - ele está na tenda. Acabaram de anunciar os pontos. Seu queridinho está em primeiro lugar.

- Preciso vê-lo - eu disse.

- Terá que ser depois do jantar, os campeões vão estar em concentração até lá - Ginny respondeu tristemente, passando as mãos em meus ombros de forma solidária.

- Vamos, eu te acompanho até o castelo - Fred pontuou e eu assenti positivamente com a cabeça.

Caminhamos em silêncio pelos corredores, Fred com o braço em minha cintura, para o caso improvável de eu cair. Quando chegamos perto das masmorras ele se virou para mim.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Eu me senti mal, foi só isso - eu respondi.

- Então por que você gritava pelo Diggory? - ele perguntou, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sei, tá legal? - respondi mau humorada.

- Amy - Fred disse, aproximando-se de mim - sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa, não sabe? Não é só porque eu fui seu primeiro namorado e você ainda não superou que eu vou deixar você na mão, ok?

Comecei a rir descontroladamente. Fred realmente sabia como me fazer rir. Nunca conseguia dizer algo sério sem depois soltar uma de suas piadinhas, mas naquele momento estava agradecida por isso. Aproximei-me dele e o abracei.

- Obrigada, Fred - eu disse, de coração - de verdade.

- De nada - ele sorriu - estou aqui para tudo. Até para o baile.

- Que baile? - perguntei. Mas ele sorriu travessamente e desaparatou.

Subi até meu dormitório e resolvi deitar até o jantar. Ser monitora tinha suas vantagens, como ter um quarto individual. Assim eu não precisava ser simpática e conversar toda vez que subisse ao meu quarto, podia simplesmente bater a porta, me jogar na cama e dormir. E foi isso o que fiz.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. CONVITE**

- O baile - o professor Snape anunciou amargamente - uma confraternização estúpida oferecida pela Escola Sede do Torneio aos estudantes, funcionários e professores.

Nem preciso mencionar que o burburinho foi grande na sala comunal. Afinal, todos gostavam de bailes, e os sonserinos, nesse aspecto, incluíam-se no que eu me refiro a "todos". Era visível a cara de enjoo dos garotos e os comentários animados das garotas, que já apontavam seus possíveis pares.

- Era isso o que eu tinha para lhes dizer - o professor continuou - agora dirijam-se até o salão principal para tomar café. Se eu vir algum aluno perambulando pelos corredores sem autorização para tal, o punirei severamente.

Snape virou as costas e deixou a sala comunal. Logo em seguida todos os alunos também saíram.

Se o burburinho na sala comunal da Sonserina estava grande, no salão principal estava quatro vezes maior. Como de costume, olhei em direção à mesa dos lufanos a procura de Cedric, e o vi rindo e conversando animadamente com um de seus colegas, que apontava para alguma garota na mesa da Grifinória. _Não perdem tempo mesmo, _pensei divertida. Mal sentei em meu lugar e uma coruja velha e capenga voou em minha direção, derrubando tudo em seu caminho e fazendo com que grande parte da atenção da minha mesa e das demais se voltasse para mim.

Tirei um pequeno embrulho da perna de Errol e desatei o nó do cordão que o fechava. Havia um pequeno frasco com um líquido vermelho dentro. Não pense que eu sou imprudente, é óbvio que eu pensei ser arriscado abrir o frasco. Afinal, Errol era a coruja dos Weasley, que era a família de Fred e George, dois alunos de quem sempre se espera que alguma coisa cause explosão, alergia, transfiguração e, talvez, até uma morte acidental. Mas eu também sabia que eles não me explodiriam, pelo menos não em público.

Tirei a rolha do frasco e fogos vermelhos saíram fazendo um barulho estrondoso pelo salão. Quando olhei para cima, vi enormes letras de fumaça vermelha estalando com os seguintes dizeres: VOCÊ + EU = BAILE, FRED.

Comecei a rir e olhei em direção à mesa da Grifinória, onde Fred e George dançavam valsa em cima da mesa olhando e piscando em minha direção. Fiquei vermelha feito um tomate e baixei a cabeça até as mãos, rindo. Aliás, metade do salão estourou em gargalhadas com aquele convite nada comum. os risos só cessaram quando os professores adentraram o salão e sentaram-se em seus lugares.

Dumbledore parou em pé em frente à todos no salão e sorriu.

- Pelo criativo convite do Sr. Weasley - o diretor começou - suponho que todos já saibam do Baile de Inverno.

O salão novamente explodiu em gargalhadas e eu olhei para Fred, simulando um enforcamento e dizendo pausadamente "eu vou te matar" para que ele pudesse entender. Ele riu.

- É uma confraternização entre as escolas - ele continuou - para mostrar e incentivar o bom relacionamento entre os alunos de diferentes partes do mundo, mas também para, é claro, se divertirem. E é isso o que espero de vocês: diversão. Boa refeição a todos e, Srta. Bennet, deixe-me saber se aceitou o convite.

Para a minha sorte, mal o diretor acabou de pronunciar suas últimas palavras, o banquete de café da manhã surgiu em cima das mesas, desviando a atenção de todos daquele momento embaraçante.

Assim que terminei de comer, dirigi-me até minha aula de História da Magia. A aula transcorreu rapidamente e logo em seguida fui encontrar Hermione e Ginny. Avistei as duas conversando nos pátios do castelo.

- Eu vou matar o seu irmão! - eu disse, brincando, para a ruiva. Ela riu.

- Você tem que admitir que foi muito engraçado, e criativo! - ela respondeu.

- Você viu a cara do Cedric? - Hermione perguntou, séria.

- Como assim? - Perguntei confusa.

- Amy, se eu não o conhecesse e soubesse que é seu melhor amigo, eu poderia jurar que ele estava... não sei, com ciúmes.

- Ciú... ciúmes? Não seja tola, Mione - eu respondi, um pouco ríspida - É óbvio que Cedric vai com Cho, é a namorada dele. Ele nunca teria ciúmes de mim, nem liga com quem eu vou ou se vou ao baile.

- Desculpe-me, Amy - a castanha respondeu - foi só um pensamento bobo.

- Não, Mione - eu disse - eu que lhe devo desculpas. Fui tão educada quanto um trasgo com você agora. Sinto muito.

A garota sorriu e me abraçou, e eu fiquei aliviada por meu temperamento não ter causado um estrago em minha amizade com ela.

O resto do dia transcorreu como sempre. Não avistei Cedric aquele dia, e eu queria tanto vê-lo! Desde o dia da primeira tarfefa, quando desmaiei e não vi o desfecho da tarefa de Ced que não o via, e aquilo me alarmava.

Ao final do dia, eu estava tão esgotada por ter feito tantos relatórios e por tê-lo procurado pelos quatro cantos do castelo que resolvi ir para o quarto deitar sem comparecer ao jantar. Quando cheguei ao quarto, deitei-me de bruços, de uniforme mesmo, e puxei o travesseiro para de baixo de minha cabeça. Assim que fechei os olhos lembranças brotaram em minha mente.

_Cedric dizia que não ia a lugar algum e deu um passo a frente. Uma varinha foi apontada em sua direção. AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Sentei-me na cama de supetão, suada e com lágrimas nos olhos. Precisava ver Cedric, precisava ver se ele estava bem, se estava... vivo.

Levantei da cama e saí correndo pelas masmorras, indo em direção ao Salão Principal. Desviei de primeiranistas que apontavam para tudo o que enxergavam com espanto e adoração, esbarrei em mais alguns outros alunos e corri até a mesa dos lufanos. Ele não estava ali. Avistei um de seus amigos.

- Onde está Cedric? - perguntei, um pouco exasperada, sem me importar com o inchaço e a vermelhidão de meu rosto.

- Estava treinando, a última vez que o vi - ele respondeu cautelosamente, fitando-me como se eu fosse louca.

Assenti com a cabeça e saí correndo em direção ao campo de Quadribol. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto quando não o encontrei lá. _Calma Amy, ele deve estar se trocando_. Então corri em direção ao vestiário masculino como se minha vida dependesse disso. E dependia, de certa forma.


	11. Chapter 11

**O ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS**

Confesso que pensar antes de agir nunca foi o meu ponto forte. Quando entrei no vestiário, vi Cedric terminando de guardar as vassouras em um armário e corri em direção a ele, lágrimas já se formando em meus olhos. Quando percebi, já estava com os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto, que, depois de passado o susto, envolveu os braços em volta do meu corpo. Fui tão brusca em meu movimento que fiz com que nós dois caíssemos meio sentados, meio deitados dentro do armário.

- Por favor, desista desse torneio estúpido – eu chorava – por favor, por favor.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – ele perguntou, surpreso. Eu não respondi e escondi meu rosto em seu peito. O que eu diria, afinal? Que tive um pesadelo e que por isso ele deve desistir de competir? Que eu pressentia que algo de ruim aconteceria? Era ridículo. Desci minhas mãos até a cintura dele e o envolvi com força, enterrando meu rosto mais ainda em seu peito, para que ele não me pudesse ver chorando.

- Amy? – ele perguntou, calmamente – por que está chorando? O que está acontecendo?

Ele parecia ficar cada vez mais preocupado e então afastou-se um pouco de mim, o suficiente para conseguir levar uma de suas mãos até meu queixo e levantar meu rosto.

- O que houve? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Você não pode competir – consegui dizer.

- E por que não?

- Por que eu tenho um mau pressentimento, sonhei... não, tive um pesadelo e nele você... você mor... – comecei a chorar descontroladamente e não consegui terminar a frase.

- Shh, shh – ele me abraçou novamente – foi só um sonho ruim, não vai acontecer.

- Não quero que você se machuque – sussurrei – não quero que nada de ruim aconteça.

- E não vai – ele respondeu, suavemente, enquanto tirava carinhosamente os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre o meu rosto – nada de ruim vai acontecer, eu prometo.

Comecei a chorar mais ainda e ele inclinou-se para frente, sem nunca separar seu corpo do meu, e fechou a porta do armário, murmurando um _abafiatto _e fazendo com que nós dois ficássemos presos lá dentro com nada além da fraca iluminação e uma dúzia de vassouras velhas. Cedric então se escorou na parede do armário e me puxou para o seu colo.

- Não chora, Amy. Parte o meu coração te ver assim, eu não sei o que fazer! – ele confessou desesperado.

- Não participe da segunda tarefa – eu respondi, tentando me recompor.

- Você sabe que eu não vou desistir assim.

Reuni toda a minha força para não recomeçar a chorar. Por que ele tinha que ter sido escolhido? Entre tantos outros alunos, por que justo ele? E por que ele não desistia? Pessoas morreram durante esse torneio, não valia a pena arriscar a própria vida por algumas centenas de galeões. Eu daria todos os meus galeões se ele desistisse de competir e ficasse ali. Vivo. Comigo.

- Então só fique um pouquinho aqui comigo, só até eu me recompor totalmente – pedi, num sussurro.

- O tempo que você quiser – ele respondeu, me aninhando mais ainda em seu colo e beijando o topo de minha cabeça. Eu conseguia ouvir a batida ritmada de seu coração e aquilo me acalmou. Ele respirava pausadamente, enquanto acariciava meu braço com seus dedos, tentando passar-me alguma espécie de paz. Encostei minha testa na curva de seu pescoço e, sem pensar, depositei ali um beijo. Cedric entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus como resposta. Quando percebi o que havia feito, baixei um pouco o rosto e fechei os olhos.

- Por que é tão bom? - ele sussurrou.

- O quê? - eu sussurrei de volta.

- Ficar aqui com você – ele respondeu, apertando mais os braços em volta de mim – eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Tranquei a respiração. Uma parte de mim queria dizer que eu também queria ficar a eternidade inteira ali com ele, que o amava. Essa parte queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e dizer que eu sempre estaria ali. Porque eu sempre estaria, sabia disso. Porém a outra parte de mim sentia-se magoada, lembrava-me que ele escolhera outra garota para partilhar momentos como aquele. Engoli o bolo que se formava em minha garganta.

- Acho que Chang não gostaria disso – respondi. Ele soltou o ar de seus pulmões num riso baixo, desenhando círculos invisíveis em minhas mãos com seus dedos.

- Acho que não – ele respondeu tristemente – você não gosta mesmo dela.

- Muito observador - respondi ironicamente. Ele sorriu disso e beijou meus cabelos.

- Então – ele começou – vai ao baile com o Weasley?

Eu senti o corpo dele enrijecer contra o meu, como se o assunto lhe deixasse desconfortável. Afastei-me um pouco, sentada lateralmente sobre as pernas de Ced e apoiando minhas costas em uma pilha de caixas onde eram guardadas as bolas de jogo. Ele me encarou com curiosidade.

- Acho que vou, ainda não dei uma resposta a ele – eu respondi – Mas melhor ir com ele do que com Córmaco, não é?

Cedric não sorriu como eu pensei que faria. Ele olhou para cima e encarou o teto por longos minutos. Senti-me desconfortável e resolvi colocar um ponto final naquele assunto.

- E você vai com Cho – não era uma pergunta, eu afirmava aquilo – ela é sua namorada.

Ele voltou a me encarar, mas então baixou o rosto.

- É, acho que sim.

Encarei minhas mãos como se fossem a coisa mais fascinante do mundo. De todas as vezes que eu havia ficado confusa em relação a Cedric, aquela estava sendo a pior. Eu podia sentir o gosto da tensão em minha língua cada vez que puxava o ar para dentro de meus pulmões.

- Podíamos deixar essa história pra lá – eu sussurrei, ainda encarando minhas mãoes.

Ced pousou uma mão em cima da minha e com a outra me puxou pela cintura, até que eu ficasse deitada em seu colo, como estava antes. Recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos, percorrendo toda a extensão da gravata de Cedric com os dedos. Ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo e tomou minha mão, impedindo que eu continuasse a traçar uma linha imaginária pelo seu uniforme. Para a minha surpresa, ele levou minha mão até seus lábios e a beijou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus logo em seguida. Senti meu corpo relaxar e ficar aquecido, e me aninhei mais contra ele, sentindo minha respiração ficar constante. Em algum momento, ouvi a voz de Cedric em minha cabeça sussurrando _eu te amo tanto, tanto_. Nunca descobri se essas palavras foram mesmo ditas ou se eram fruto de minha mente, mas ao ouví-las me peguei desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Acabamos adormecendo ali dentro daquele armário, abraçados um ao outro, durante um tempo que nunca descobrimos exatamente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gente, desculpem a demora pra atualizar, mas esse mês de provas, trabalhos e protestos me deixou esgotada. **

**Esse capítulo é curtinho perto dos outros, mas acontece o que JÁ DEVIA TER ACONTECIDO HÁ MUITO TEMPO! Hahahaha. Espero que vocês gostem. Beijões e prometo atualizar mais rápido agora, já que estou com toda a história na cabeça.**

**O BAILE**

_Estou ridícula_, era o que eu pensava enquanto me olhava no espelho. Hermione insistira que eu devia ir ao baile de qualquer maneira e comprara-me um vestido. O vestido era lindo, eu não podia negar. Era de um azul escuro profundo que me fazia lembrar petróleo ou uma poção espessa e escura que eu havia feito em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Era um vestido bem simples na frente, de um corte fechado e mangas compridas detalhadas com renda da mesma cor nas extremidades, porém nas costas o vestido era completamente aberto e Gina havia jurado que Fred teria um infarto. Hermione trançara meu cabelo em um bonito coque e eu usava maquiagem. Ela também estava linda, eu tinha certeza de que era a mais linda daquela escola com aquele vestido rosado com camadas de babados. Gina estava muito bem arrumada também, embora lamentasse o fato de Harry não tê-la convidado para o baile.

Eu estava particularmente curiosa para saber quem era o par de Hermione, visto que a garota não quis contar para ninguém, nem para mim, com medo que eu contasse à Fred e a informação chegasse aos ouvidos de Ron. Eu desconfiava que ela tinha uma queda por Ron, mas achei exagero manter a sete chaves a identidade do garoto que a acompanharia.

Quando cheguei ao topo da escada, hesitei. Deixei que Hermione descesse na frente e vi inúmeros olhares recaírem sobre a garota e os alunos ficarem de boca aberta. Sorri com isso. Confesso que fiquei surpresa ao ver que a garota havia dado a mão a ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o campeão de quadribol Viktor Krum. Desci as escadas, e não pude deixar de notar o modo como Cedric me encarava. Ele estava ao pé das escadas, vestindo um smoking preto e uma gravata prateada. Nunca o tinha visto tão lindo como naquele momento. Ele me encarava com olhos surpresos e a boca levemente aberta, mas foi tirado da espécie de transe em que se encontrava pelo seu par.

Cho estava bonita, devo admitir. Usava um kimono prateado e tinha os cabelos negros muito bem presos em um coque simples. Cedric estendeu o braço para a garota, sorrindo, e os dois se dirigiram ao salão.

Não sei o que está olhando – Fred aparatou ao meu lado e falou em meu ouvido – seu par é muito mais interessante.

Por Merlin, Fred – eu gritei – quer me matar do coração?

O garoto deu uma gargalhada alta e estendeu o braço para mim, sorri e aceitei, entrando com ele no salão.

O salão parecia ser feito de gelo. _Claro, é o Baile de Inverno, é para parecer frio, estúpida_, pensei com sarcasmo. Assim que chegamos ao centro do salão, o diretor anunciou que os campeões dançariam uma valsa para abrir a pista. A valsa bruxa era bem diferente da valsa que os trouxas estavam acostumados, era mais pesada e agitada. Assim que a música começou a tocar, os campeões se dirigiram ao centro da pista e começaram a dançar. Harry pareceu um pouco atrapalhado no início, tropeçando nos próprios pés e arrancando risos meus e de Hermione, que, por sua vez, se movia com leveza e graciosidade. Mas no decorrer da dança Harry pareceu ter sido atingido por um feitiço, pois dançava com passos complexos e perfeitamente calculados, o que lhe deixou mais engraçado ainda. Fleur parecia uma ninfa dançando, movia-se com suavidade e calma. Cedric conduzia Cho com um sorriso no rosto, dançando como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira e a fazendo rir. Algo se mexeu dentro de meu estômago e eu tive que manter o foco em Viktor Krum e minha amiga para conseguir permanecer ali. Assim que os outros casais se colocaram a dançar também, Fred puxou-me para o centro da pista. Apoiei minha mão esquerda em seu ombro e com a direira segurei a mão dele, incerta sobre o que fazer.

Preciso te confessar uma coisa – eu disse a ele, que arqueou as sobrancelhas – não faço ideia de como dançar valsa bruxa.

Como uma bruxa não sabe valsa bruxa? - ele perguntou divertido.

Meu pai é trouxa, e minha mãe parece se interessar mais por música trouxa do bruxa – respondi, dando de ombros.

É só se segurar em mim, eu te guio.

Assenti afirmativamente com a cabeça e tentei acompanhar os passos complicados daquela dança. Após três danças e algumas centenas de pisões nos pés, eu disse a Fred que iria pegar algo para beber e sentar um pouco. Ele foi até George, provavelmente combinar algum jeito de explodir alguma coisa.

Dirigi-me até a mesa de bebidas e enchi uma taça prateada com uma bebida de coloração azul e me virei em direção às cadeiras. Assim que dei o primeiro passo em direção às cadeiras, pisei na barra de meu vestido e tropecei, derrubando todo o líquido no chão.

Inferno sangrento! - eu praguejei.

Eu ajudo – uma voz conhecida anunciou, aproximando-se de mim.

Com um aceno de varinha, Cedric limpou meu vestido,e então pegou a taça de minha mão e a encheu novamente, servindo-se de uma também.

Achei que não a veria no baile – ele disse, entregando-me uma das taças.

Desculpe-me te desapontar – eu respondi sorrindo e levantando os ombros. Ele sorriu.

Não desaponta – ele tomou um gole da bebida e eu repeti o gesto, sentindo um gosto parecido com tutifruti descer pela minha garganta – está aproveitando?

Na medida do possível – confessei – Está tudo lindo, Fred é divertido e uma ótima companhia. Mas meus pés já começaram a doer e eu estou cansada. Acho que não nasci para festas.

Dance comigo – ele pediu, como se não tivesse prestado atenção em uma palavra que eu disse. Ele me olhava de um jeito que estava começando a me deixar um pouco perturbada, como se tivesse sido alvo de algum feitiço de hipnotizar.

Ele estava com a mão estendida a espera de uma resposta e por algum motivo eu queria aceitar. Eu não sabia dançar, eu odiava bailes, mas eu queria dançar com ele. E então pousei minha mão direita sobre a dele. Ele a levou até os lábios e a beijou rapidamente, antes de puxar-me até o centro do salão.

Uma de minhas bandas preferidas estava tocando, As Esquisitonas. Na verdade era a banda preferida de nove em cada dez adolescentes bruxos naquela época. A música era agitada, um rock pesado e dançante, mas era de maneira calma que eu e Cedric nos movíamos. Deitei o topo de minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos. Era fácil dançar com ele, era tão natural aos meus pés acompanhar os movimentos dele como era ao meu corpo ficar junto do dele em um abraço.

Você é linda – ele sussurrou, causando-me arrepios. Tentei não me ater ao fato de que ele disse que eu _era_ linda, e não que eu _estava_ linda, mas não consegui. Uma sensação desconfortável se apoderou de meu estômago e meu coração batia descompassado. Levantei o rosto para olhá-lo e, quando o fiz, nossos lábios se roçaram e Cedric fechou os olhos.

Por que você faz isso? - perguntei num fio de voz, de repente me sentindo sufocada.

Faço o quê? - ele perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

Isso – eu sussurrei – me deixa confusa.

Eu não sei – ele confessou num sussurro, apertando mais o braço em volta de minha cintura e fechando os olhos novamente. Eu sentia sua respiração calma contra minha bochecha e me perguntava como o coração dele podia estar batendo tão calmamente enquanto o meu batia freneticamente, como se fosse sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Senti os lábios dele esbarrarem nos meus mais uma vez, e mais outra, e mais outra, até que por fim se encontraram em um beijo casto e rápido. Abri os olhos, alarmada.

Ele me encarava como se procurasse uma resposta, mas sem proferir uma única palavra. Senti frio quando ele separou o corpo do meu e me olhou com os olhos cheios de arrependimento. Senti-me magoada e com raiva. Meu olhos estavam enchendo d'água e eu sabia que deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que começasse a chorar e as coisas fugissem de controle.

Você é um idiota, Cedric Diggory – eu disse, virando as costas e correndo em direção a porta.

Pensei ter ouvido Harry me chamando, mas não conseguia ver nada, pois minha visão estava turva das lágrimas. Tirei os sapatos assim que alcancei as escadas e subi correndo descalça até a Torre da Astronomia. Eu precisava de ar, precisava respirar porque de repente todo o ar fugiu de meus pulmões e eu sentia uma dor enorme no peito. Sentei-me no chão frio e agarrei minhas pernas, sentindo o vento gelado no rosto e um nó subir por minha garganta, até se tornar um choro convulsivo.

Eu sentia uma tristeza que não conseguia compreender direito, chegava a doer fisicamente. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que havia perdido a amizade de Cedric para sempre, e que a culpa não era minha. Isso era ainda pior. Se a culpa fosse minha, eu pisava em cima de meu orgulho e voltava correndo aos braços dele, mas isso não era possível agora, não nessa situação. As coisas eram mais complicadas e eu me vi presa entre ter o amor de Ced ou não ter nada. E ele havia escolhido o nada. E eu me sentia um nada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dois capítulos em uma semana, hein? Quem diria. Tudo a pedido dos reviews!**

**Primeiramente, informo que a partir de agora abandonarei o travessão e começarei a usar aspas nos diálogos, pois um pequeno problema no meu computador fez com que o office inteiro sumisse e eu tive que baixar o Broffice, que ao contrário do Word, faz sumir os travessões quando eu faço upload aqui no site.**

**Não deixem de deixar reviews, eles que andam me motivando a escrever. Beijões.**

**FELIZ NATAL**

O semestre acabara de voltar e eu estava com a cabeça enterrada em uma pilha de livros sobre História da Magia, enquanto Hermione praticava alguns feitiços não verbais ao meu lado. A biblioteca estava bem vazia, já que a grande maioria dos alunos só a procuravam quando as provas estavam batendo à porta e dizendo "olá". Eu recém havia aberto um terceiro livro quando Hermione bateu com a ponta da varinha em meu braço e acenou com a cabeça em direção ao corredor da biblioteca. Cedric caminhava muito sério, olhando para os lados a procura de alguém. E eu bem sabia quem era esse alguém. Imediatamente desaparatei de minha cadeira e aparatei atrás de uma estante que me deixava escondida, mas perto o suficiente para ouvir o que quer que ele dissesse à minha amiga.

"Granger?", Cedric perguntou, ao se aproximar da garota.

"Oh, oi Diggory", ela respondeu, um pouco nervosa.

"Você tem visto a Amy por aí? Eu a tenho procurado bastante, mas...", os olhos deles percorreram a mesa atingir a pilha de livros e uma pena sobre um pergaminho, manchando-o onde eu havia escrito meu nome.

"Ela...bem, ela não está aqui", Hermione respondeu corada, "sinto muito".

Cedric assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos de meus materiais. Tinha uma expressão que não consegui decifrar ao virar as costas e sair da biblioteca.

Assim que vi que o caminho estava livre, voltei ao meu lugar e limpei o pergaminho com um feitiço, voltando a escrever logo em seguida. Hermione tinha os olhos duros sobre mim.

"Vai me dizer ou não o que está acontecendo?", ela perguntou.

"Não é nada, Mione, que saco", respondi de mau humor.

"Não é nada? Você tem fugido dele. POR MAIS DE UM MÊS!", ela gritou, cansada da minha infantilidade.

"Isso não é verdade", rebati teimosamente.

Era verdade. Desde o baile que mantive o cuidado de me juntar ao restante dos alunos para as refeições exatamente no horário em que elas estavam sendo servidas à mesa, e saindo logo após terminar de comer. Eu percebia o olhar de Cedric sobre mim durante todo o tempo, mas assim que ele ameaçava se levantar de sua cadeira, eu limpava a boca com o guardanapo e abandonava o salão tão rapidamente quanto entrava. Eu mantinha o cuidado também de me manter a salvo dentro das masmorras ou de meu dormitório nos intervalos das aulas, as quais eu entrava e saia rapidamente, sempre cuidando para ver se ele não se encontrava em algum corredor ou canto próximo. Eu havia inclusive passado o Natal com minha família, o que se mostrara a pior decisão da minha vida.

Todos os natais em que eu passava fora da Escola, eu e meus pais íamos comemorar as datas festivas na casa da família de meu pai, que era trouxa e mantinha essa tradição. Durante vários anos o Sr. Weasley nos convidou para passar o Natal na Toca, visto que ele e minha mãe se conheciam do Ministério, mas minha mãe sempre recusou educadamente. Sempre. Até esse ano. Eu estava animada por poder passar o Natal com Hermione, Harry e os Weasley, mas assim que cheguei na Toca e percebi que a família Diggory também havia sido convidada, amaldiçoei mentalmente minha mãe trocentas milhões de vezes. Se fugir de Cedric em Hogwarts estava difícil, na Toca era quase impossível. A casa não era tão grande assim, e eu tinha que ficar me movendo de um grupo de pessoas à outro toda vez que ele tencionava se aproximar.

Para quem visse aquela cena de fora, pareceria loucura e até mesmo cômico, mas a verdade é que aquilo estava me matando. Eu sentia a falta dele a cada minuto, e vê-lo ali tão perto só piorava as coisas. Na hora do jantar, sentei-me perto de Fred, que conseguiu me manter distraída boa parte da ceia. A troca de presentes foi bem divertida. Eu havia mencionado ao meu pai que o Sr. Weasley era fascinado por artigos trouxas, então é fácil imaginar a felicidade do ruivo quando meu pai o presenteou com uma tostadeira elétrica. O Sr. Weasley passou boa parte da noite entretido com o presente depois disso. A Sra. Weasley amavelmente me presenteou com um suéter verde escuro, bordado com um grande A em prateado. Eu distribuí meus presentes: a Harry uma miniatura de vassoura, a Hermione um livro, a Ron um pôster dos Irlandeses, aos gêmeos uma caixa de explosivos e a Ginny um conjunto de maquiagem trouxa.

É óbvio que eu havia comprado um presente para Cedric, fazia mais de semana que ele estava dentro da minha bolsa, mesmo que eu duvidasse sinceramente ter uma chance de entregá-lo. Após a troca dos presentes, todos pareciam animados e a casa estava uma barulheira só, o que me fez esquecer um pouco dos problemas e sorrir. Então senti alguém segurar minha mão, e engoli em seco quando vi que era Cedric.

"Pode me dar dois minutos?" ele perguntou, segurando firmemente a minha mão, "por favor". Eu assenti positivamente e nós dois fomos até o jardim da Toca.

A noite estava menos fria do que eu esperava, apesar da neve que caía sobre meu cabelo solto. Senti um floco de gelo pousar em meu nariz e o torci, Cedric sorriu tristemente com o canto dos lábios. Eu não tinha certeza se queria conversar, então abri minha bolsa e retirei um pequeno embrulho vermelho de dentro dela. Estendi o embrulho para Cedric, que arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Feliz Natal", eu desejei fracamente, sorrindo apenas com o canto dos lábios. Ele pegou o embrulho de minhas mãos e o ficou encarando.

"Eu trouxe um presente para você também", ele disse, tirando uma pequenha caixinha azul escura do bolso.

"Não precisa, de verdade" eu rebati, querendo sair dali.

"Não, precisa sim", ele respondeu sério, encarando-me, "na verdade, eu venho carregando isso comigo há meses, só não sabia o momento certo de te dar".

Ele abriu a caixinha e dali de dentro tirou uma corrente de ouro muito fina e brilhante, com um pequeno pingente amarelo, que tornou-se vermelho assim que entrou em contato com o ar. Cedric aproximou-se de mim até ficar parado às minhas costas, e eu segurei meus cabelos para que ele o colocasse em meu pescoço. Eu sentia a respiração quente de Ced em minha nuca e aquela sensação boa de quando ele estava perto de mim, e foi quando percebi que uma única lágrima quente havia escorrido por minha bochecha. Limpei-a rapidamente com as costas da mão, de modo que ele não percebera nada quando voltou a ficar à minha frente.

"Fica vermelho quando estou perto", ele explicou, "se bem que eu acredito que você fará o possível para que ela fique amarela a maior quantidade de tempo possível".

"Ced, eu...", eu não sabia o que dizer. Odiava que ele me fizesse sentir culpada, odiava estar me sentindo culpada.

Uma coruja cinzenta pousou no ombro de Cedric e ele desamarrou a carta da pata da ave, que permaneceu ali, provavelmente havia sido orientada a esperar a resposta. Assim que Cedric abriu a carta, a mesma saiu voando de suas mãos e colocou-se entre nós dois. Um visco caiu sobre as mãos do garoto, enquanto uma voz arrastada e melosa desejava "Feliz Natal, docinho. Estou com saudades".

Eu pensei que vomitaria a ceia inteira, tamanho o nojo que senti. Virei as costas e me dirigi à porta.

"Sim, _docinho_. Se depender de mim, essa será a primeira e última vez em que isso ficou vermelho".

Depois disso nunca mais falei com Cedric ou usei a corrente.

"Amy, vocês não se falam desde o baile! Pensei que no Natal vocês acabariam fazendo as pazes, mas me enganei feio", Hermione disse, parecendo chateada.

Luna chegou e sentou-se à nossa frente, desejando-nos uma boa tarde, a qual respondemos em uníssono com um "oi".

"Ele me beijou, no baile", eu confessei, e vi Hermione torcendo o nariz e arregalando os olhos daquela maneira que só ela conseguia.

"Ele o que? E por que não contou? Não deveriam estar juntos, então?", ela me metralhava com perguntas e eu não sabia qual responder primeiro.

"Ele está com ela!" eu respondi, exasperada. "Ele namora ela, ele não termina com ela, ele pareceu arrependido depois, ele é tão idiota! Nossa amizade está acabada, e tudo porque ele é um idiota!" eu começava a falar um tanto quanto alto, sentindo toda a raiva reprimida sair enrolada às minhas palavras. Algumas lágrimas caíam e manchavam meus resumos.

"Eles terminaram", Luna disse sonhadoramente, encarando nenhum ponto específico.

"Quem terminaram?" Eu perguntei, limpando as lágrimas.

"Cedric Diggory e Cho Chang. Já faz algumas semanas, mas ainda ontem escutei os gritos dela do meu dormitório. Você já viu que esta biblioteca tem um monte de zonzóbulos?"

A garota de cabelos prateados continuava sorrindo e olhando para o ar, abanando-o com as mãos vez que outra. Eu, por minha vez, estava absorta na garota tentando digerir as últimas palavras por ela ditas. Então Cedric havia finalmente terminado com Chang, e estava me procurando. A única conclusão a que eu conseguia chegar era que ele era um grande imbecil, e que se esperava que eu voltasse correndo para ele agora que ele havia terminado o namoro, estava muito enganado.

"Ele pareceu aliviado quando terminou, mas parece preocupado com alguma coisa. Espero que isso não o distraia amanhã", Luna continuou divagando.

"O que tem amanhã?", eu perguntei, despertando de meus pensamentos.

"A segunda tarefa, é claro", ela respondeu, e eu e Hermione nos entreolhamos.

Recolhi minhas coisas da biblioteca e fui até meu dormitório. Tomei um banho escaldante que relaxou até meus ossos e desci para o jantar. Como de costume, procurei Cedric na mesa dos lufanos, e o encontrei com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, enquanto encarava o prato e mexia com pouco interesse na comida. Parecia realmente preocupado. Há uns meses atrás, eu iria até lá sorrateiramente ou mandaria uma coruja pedindo que ele me encontrasse mais tarde e perguntar o porquê de tanta preocupação. Ambas eram impossíveis para mim agora. Merlin, como eu sentia falta dele! Eu queria tanto abraçá-lo e não soltá-lo nunca mais. Percebi que ele levantava a cabeça e então me dirigi ao meu lugar na mesa dos sonserinos. Mal encostei na comida, apenas esperei Dumbledore dar boa noite a todos para procurar Hermione e pedir algum conselho. Eu estava prestes a deixar esse orgulho estúpido de lado e correr para os braços de Cedric, saber o que estava se passando com ele, tentar ajudá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas precisava ouvir de outra pessoa que aquilo era o certo a fazer.

Procurei Hermione por todo o salão, mas não a vi. Fui até onde Harry, Ron e Ginny estavam sentados e perguntei por ela.

"Ela deixou um bilhete dizendo que estava cansada e não ia jantar", Ginny respondeu.

"Cho também não veio para o jantar", Harry suspirou, falando mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

"Mas é claro, depois de levar mais um pé na bunda como o de hoje, eu também não sairia mais em público", Ron concluiu, recebendo um olhar mortal de Harry. "O que foi? A culpa não é minha se o Diggory tem terminado com ela todos os dias no último mês".

Eu desejei boa noite a eles e me dirigi às masmorras. Minha cabeça martelava e meus pés me traíam, desafiando-me a mudar o trajeto até o corredor das cozinhas. Escorei-me em uma parede, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo três vezes. Não adiantava de nada ficar naquele estado àquela hora da noite. Eu resolveria tudo no dia seguinte, após a segunda tarefa, talvez antes. Subi as escadas até meu dormitório, coloquei o pijama e me agachei, tirando o malão de baixo da cama e pegando uma caixinha verde de dentro dele. Coloquei a corrente no pescoço, desejando com todas as minhas forças que ela estivesse vermelha naquele momento. Adormeci agarrada àquele pedaço de metal dourado, e, por mais engraçado que pareça, foi a primeira noite em mais de um mês que dormi tranquila.


	14. Esclarecimentos

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

Às pessoas que fielmente acompanham a fic e sempre me presenteiam com maravilhosos reviews e private messages, faço alguns esclarecimentos a respeito da história:

**Amy Bennet e Joan Carter são as únicas personagens de minha inteira criação**, os demais personagens pertencem à J.K., apenas temperei essas personagens com personalidades de minha escolha.

Sei bem que o Baile de Inverno no livro coincidia com a semana de Natal, e que no quarto livro e no filme não há qualquer menção a respeito dessa data festiva, mas **adaptei a história **nesse e em outros pontos **para que melhor se ajustasse ao que eu pretendo com a fic**, como, por exemplo, o fato da família Weasley comemorar o Natal com o Sr. Diggory e Cedric.

Como eu esclareci antes, eu adptei algumas partes da história, mas manti grande parte intacta, então **não sejam muito duros comigo, ok?**

**O** **presente que Amy deu para Cedric não foi mostrado propositalmente, pois é um SEGREDO**. Hahaha. Ele tem papel fundamental na fic.

**Eu não vou, de jeito nenhum, contar se o Cedric vai morrer ou não**, nem sob tortura. Hahaha. Esperem e verão um final que, espero, irá surpreender vocês de um jeito bom.

É isso, não desistam da fic, apesar da minha demora. Estou de férias da faculdade e terei mais tempo para escrever, e o próximo capítulo está quase quase saindo do forno.

Por final, peço desculpas pelo alarme falso de um novo capítulo, mas prometo que ainda essa semana ele sai.

Beijões.


	15. Chapter 14

**NOSSO BAILE**

Era possível ouvir o som de tambores e alunos gritando às margens do Lago Negro. Estava uma agitação sem tamanho e muitas bandeiras, das três escolas, eram vistas de longe. Cheguei acompanhada de Gina, visto que aparentemente Hermione havia tomado um chá de sumiço, como dizia meu pai trouxa, pois ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro.

Quando me aproximei da grande plataforma que se erguia por cima do lago, avistei Cedric muito sério encarando a água escura, enquanto seu pai sorria e dava leves batidinhas em seu ombro. Pensei em ir até ele e desejar boa sorte, mas um Harry muito apressado e um Neville muito atrapalhado passaram por mim correndo, quase me derrubando.

"O que deu neles?", Gina perguntou.

"Harry está atrasado, como de costume", respondi dando de ombros.

Pude notar que o Ministro da Magia estava presente, o que me deixou um tanto quanto inquieta, e por um motivo que eu desconhecia.

"Vamos mais para a frente, já vai começar", reclamou Gina, puxando-me pelo braço até o outro lado da plataforma.

O início da tarefa foi anunciado, e os campeões atiraram-se às águas escuras. Não havia muito o que fazer a não ser sentar e esperar, já que o que se passava nas profundezas do lago nos era desconhecido. Não havia qualquer telão ou algo que pudesse nos transmitir o que realmente se passava na prova. Senti meu coração se contrair. Os meus sonhos continuavam a me atormentar vez que outra, e toda vez que Cedric se arriscava em uma das provas meu coração ficava tão pequeno quanto um pomo de ouro.

Aproximadamente vinte minutos haviam se passado quando Cedric saiu da água puxando uma Chang um tanto quanto desorientada até a plataforma. Logo em seguida o búlgaro Krum saiu da água carregando Hermione nos braços. Eu e Gina corremos até a borda da plataforma e ajudamos Hermione a subir, colocando uma toalha branca e macia sobre seus ombros. Sentei-me ao seu lado no chão e passei a encarar o lago com ela. Mais alguns minutos e a veela Delacour saiu da água aos prantos, gritando por sua irmã, com as mãos tão vazias quanto estavam quando entrara no lago. Alguns professores se adiantaram até a garota, oferecendo-lhe toalhas e palavras carinhosas, garantindo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem com a Delacour mais nova. Nesse momento percebi do que se tratava a prova: de alguma maneira, pessoas que eram importantes aos competidores eram mantidas nas profundezas do Lago Negro, e eles provavelmente tinham que passar por coisas que eu não queria imaginar para recuperá-las. Não é preciso escrever aqui que o fato da escolhida de Cedric ter sido Cho me deixou enraivecida, mas ela fora namorada dele e isso ninguém podia mudar. Era mais do que natural que a tivessem usado como isca para ele.

Tentei não me prender muito a esse fato, afinal de contas, Harry ainda estava lá em baixo, e sua demora estava começando a preocupar não só a mim como a Gina e Hermione.

Quase meia-hora havia se passado desde que o último campeão deixara a água, e nem sinal de Harry. Levantei-me do chão e fiquei de pé, muito próxima à borda. O tempo estava perto de se esgotar e eu não tinha ideia do que aconteceria se meu amigo não surgisse ali antes disso.

"Ele está demorando demais", ouvi Cedric dizer, parado ao meu lado.

"O que acontece?", eu perguntei, encarando-o. "O que acontece se ele não sair dali antes do tempo se esgotar?"

"Eu não sei", ele confessou.

"Olhem!", ouvi alguém exclamar atrás de nós e uma multidão de pessoas a se aproximar da beirada da plataforma. Um Ron muito atordoado surgia da água trazendo consigo Gabrielle Delacour, a irmã mais nova de Fleur Delacour. A veela surgiu empurrando todos a sua frente e ajudou a irmã a subir, puxando logo em seguida o ruivo e distribuindo beijos de agradecimento por seu rosto. Com certeza eu nunca havia visto o Weasley mais novo tão vermelho quanto naquele momento. Todos estavam distraídos demais com os dois para perceber que Harry não estava ali.

"Onde está Harry?", eu perguntei, mais para mim mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

"Ali!", Cedric apontou para o garoto nadando em direção à plataforma, mas então algo o puxou para baixo.

"HARRY!", Gina apareceu gritando ao nosso lado, com lágrimas nos olhos.

A cabeça de Harry surgiu novamente e o garoto conseguiu alcançar o restante dos alunos, sendo recebido com muito entuasiasmo. Fleur segurava uma toalha e foi em direção a Harry, agradecendo-lhe por ter se arriscado e salvo sua irmã.

Em meio a toda aquela confusão, resolvi que já estava na hora de colocar as coisas no lugar. Cedric ainda estava ao meu lado, e me encarava como se esperasse que eu saísse correndo a qualquer momento. Segurei a sua mão.

"Ced, eu..."

"Você o quê?", ele perguntou hesitante, em uma tentativa de me encorajar a dizer o que quer que fosse.

"Estou feliz que tenha ganhado, parabéns", respondi e virei as costas, deixando o local da competição e um Cedric extremamente decepcionado para trás.

Eu não podia simplesmente me jogar nos braços dele, não desse jeito. Pareceria loucura, já que ele nem mesmo tentou se desculpar ou falar comigo. Ok, ele me procurou algumas vezes, eu confesso. Mas ele estava ao meu lado, teve a chance de dizer, de se desculpar, mas não o fez. Eu simplesmente não poderia.

O jantar foi atípico. Parecia mesmo que os alunos haviam levado a sério toda a história de integração entre as escolas, pois as casas não estavam divididas em mesas, de modo que todos os alunos, das três escolas, sentavam-se uns com os outros. Aproveitei a oportunidade e sentei-me ao lado de Hermione e de frente à Harry e Ron. Os dois fizeram as pazes, o que me deixou bastante contente. A segunda notícia que me deram era que Dumbledore havia declarado Harry como vencedor da segunda tarefa, devido à coragem que ele demonstrou em ter se arriscado para salvar uma refém que não era sua.

Todos estavam bastante animados, contando-me tudo em detalhes. Eu estava tão absorta na conversa que não notei quando alguém sentou ao meu lado.

"Se importa se eu sentar aqui?", a voz que me era tão familiar fez com que os pelos de minha nuca se ouriçassem. Olhei para Cedric.

"Fique à vontade", respondi.

Hermione me lançou um olhar reprovador. Talvez, apenas talvez, eu estivesse sendo dura demais com ele, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ele preferia fingir que nada havia acontecido ao invés de pedir-me desculpas, e isso me deixava com raiva.

Comi o meu jantar e a sobremesa sem muita vontade, limitando-me apenas a responder a Cedric o que ele me perguntava. Eu simplesmente não estava com cabeça para manter um diálogo caloroso com ele. Após algumas respostas monossilábicas de minha parte, ele pareceu entender o recado, pelo menos eu pensei que sim.

"Vem comigo", ele pediu ao final da sobremesa.

"E pra onde iríamos, posso saber?" perguntei malcriadamente.

"Apenas venha", ele pediu e eu não consegui evitar encará-lo, "por favor, Amy".

Engoli em seco.

"Okay", respondi.

Segui Cedric até onde reconheci ser a Sala Precisa (Fred a havia me mostrado alguns anos atrás), vi ele passar pensativamente três vezes em frente à parede de pedra, até que ela se transformasse em uma enorme porta de carvalho maciço. Ele fez sinal para que eu entrasse, e quando o fiz perdi o fôlego.

Parecia que eu havia voltado no tempo até o Baile de Inverno. A sala estava decorada com cascatas de gelo e neve caía suave e graciosamente em meus cabelos. Cedric segurou minha mão.

"Dança comigo?", ele perguntou, fazendo uma reverência um tanto quanto exagerada.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntei séria, tentando não transparecer meu nervosismo. Mas ele igonorou minha pergunta e puxou-me pela cintura, até que estivesse firme em seus braços. Cedric começou a me conduzir.

"Eu deveria tê-la convidado para o Baile", ele disse.

"Isso não muda o fato de que não convidou", eu respondi, "não que eu me importe, é claro".

"Eu deveria saber que não seria fácil você me perdoar por isso", ele lamentou. Eu me afastei de seu corpo.

"Acha mesmo que eu estou brava com você porque convidou Cho ao invés de mim?", perguntei incrédula.

"Na verdade penso que deva ser algo maior", ele deu de ombros.

"Você se desculpou por ter me beijado", eu disse em um fiapo de voz. Ele enrijeceu e passou a mão no cabelo.

"Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, foi um impulso. Não estava em mim", ele respondeu nervosamente.

"Um impulso", eu concordei, sentindo-me magoada e ultrajada. "Imagino que não estivesse em si também quando disse que gostava de mim".

"Amy...", ele tentou segurar minhas mãos, mas eu as soltei.

"Eu te odeio, Diggory".

Por um momento pensei ter visto Cedric contorcer o rosto como se estivesse sentindo dor, mas afastei esse pensamento a medida que me dirigia à porta.

Eu finalmente havia decidido que Cedric Diggory era um assunto morto em minha vida. Agora era apenas não morrer em razão dessa decisão.


End file.
